


A Kiss to Build a Life On

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spoilers for Episode s03e20: City of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Post 3x20 coda/fix-it for the one flaw in a perfect scene.





	A Kiss to Build a Life On

**Author's Note:**

> The proposal-sealing kiss they (and we) deserved.

"Only if you'll marry me too."

Alec watches in wonder as Magnus slips the conjured ring onto his finger. Alec takes a shaky breath and returns the favour.

It's surreal, like an out of body experience. It's like he's watching this happen to someone else. Especially after what's happened in the past few days. The earth shattering realisation that he can't live without Magnus. The heartrending decision that he must.

Turning to see Magnus, as powerful and brilliant and beautiful as always, as magical as the day they met… had been the most wonderful, most painful thing. That was the reason Alec had made such a terrible choice, but seeing Magnus again, being in his orbit, drawn to him just like always… fuck.

But to hear those words from Magnus’ lips. That he  _ knew. _ Alec hadn’t been sure he’d ever known hope like that. Or joy.

Even that hope, that joy pales in comparison to what he feels now.

Alec brushes his hands over Magnus’ chest. He knows they don’t have long, but he just can’t let Magnus go without…

Alec leans in, and so does Magnus. They meet somewhere in the middle, as they always do.

The explosions and destruction, the war and the flames that rage just beyond the tower in which they stand… none of that can touch this moment, the heat and the love and the aching sweetness of it.

_ Welcome home, my heart. _

_ I thought I’d lost you. _

In this moment… together, they are home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Give Me What You Alone Can Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689836) by [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler)




End file.
